My Bleeding Heart
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: OneShot-My heart felt different it beat out of rhythm and it felt like I was being stabbed and the knife was indenting deeper, it felt like I had a huge gaping hole growing deeper and deeper as I thought of him, then I realized something, I loved him.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my second SasuHina one-shot. I have re-edited this so for those of you that have read it before I hope you'll enjoy this again with minor changes, and for those of you reading it for the first time I hope you'll enjoy this too:)**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

My Bleeding Heart

* * *

My heart felt different it beat out of rhythm and it felt like I was being stabbed and the knife was indenting deeper, it felt like I had a huge gaping hole growing deeper and deeper as I thought of him, then I realized something, I loved him.

The moments turned into seconds, minutes, hours, days, and months, he was always there when ever I cried I ran into his arms, when ever I needed time to forget he took me wherever it felt best, whenever I thought of him when he wasn't there it always made my mouth automatically smile, I don't know what happened! I haven't heard from him for 8 months, one day he didn't return back to his home and he was never seen again, police looked but never found a trace of him and I was always the one that thought he would of rung me, or at least asked me to hide him from life for a while, the feeling of him gone felt like acid was eating away fast at everything inside me, my mind always flashed images of his smiling face, so perfect! Black hair gelled perfectly in place, black eyes sparkly in the bright sun light, perfect white pearly teeth forming into a crooked smile, now he was gone like a ghost. Invisible. Believed to be dead, I couldn't think that I had to stay hopeful, you always see these film's where there husbands or boyfriends go missing but return and there angry for a while, then they forgive them I wish that would happen to me, so I could have him, in person to sooth the aching.

That day I haven't really spent a lot of time outside, whatever I see or do its always him which popes up on my mind, the fresh air hit my lugs making them feel good, the cloudy sky looked so amazing, the clouds were so thin that the sun cast thin yellows beams broke through here and there, the walk didn't take long to the beach, it was always a place where me and Sasuke could talk, further down the beach someone caught my eye looking depressed and like their life had been sucked out of there body, I slowly walked up, his black hair so long covering his face, really thin body looking too weak to walk a few steps, I was scared to talk but he might know what I'm feeling.

"Hey" I always hated talking; I haven't talked in quite a while.

He looked up and caught my eyes his hair blew out of his face and my eyes began to fill with the familiar liquid.

He looked so much like Sasuke, too much to the point where he looked like his twin.

"Hi" it sounded so emotionless he didn't probably know why I looked so upset.

I sat beside him. He then looked at me for a long time before he looked down again.

"I left a long time ago, I've changed I got a better offer of fame and money and left her love behind, the job was great but I couldn't do it any more 3 months I've lived on the streets to afraid to tell her what I have done. I feel so low and common I really love her, before I left I wanted to propose I had everything she was my life I wanted more money to make her life ease free"

I sat there and didn't know what to say and do, but I knew how this girl would feel so I offered him a solution.

"You know she will still love you I bet you have been on her mind every minute and second and if she still loves you she will still help you and your love in time will still be the same as it once was and I bet she didn't care about money"

"How long you been gone?" I asked

"8 months" I gasped and started to cry.

He looked at me and finally I released who it was. It was my Sasuke, the guy I loved and will always love the guy I wouldn't be angry at for not staying in touch.

"Hinata I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it, I'm such a jerk I wanted money instead of love, look at me now I'm nothing you just deserve better so much better"

He stood up and tears ran down his thin cheeks, I stood up and wiped them away, and hugged him he hugged back and now my empty heart was complete, my wounds were healing, and my life was complete.

"Sasuke I love you no matter what please don't leave again, I'm taking you home please come I'm nothing without you these months have been hell and I want you here with me"

He moved from away from and remained silent.

A low sentence came from his mouth "I'm not enough for you" then he ran away so fast I couldn't keep up with him

I've never cried so much, why did he think he wasn't good enough? He was everything why did he hate himself? Why did he think I didn't love him anymore?

At home that day I had work I never worked so much since he left, I've saved up and saved up incase he came home and then we could spend the money on whatever, my life was worth nothing no more.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen opened the draw and a knife came into view, a single cut on a vein and I'd be lost, it was drawing me to do it, it felt like my body was being controlled, slowly I put the knife to my wrist and went to slice it when the door bell went.

I slowly made my way to the door and opened it at the door stood Sasuke, my heart thudded so hard against my chest I thought it would burst through any second, I stood silent waiting for him to speak he slowly walked then all of a sudden hugged me tightly, it felt so nice to be in his arms again, "Sasuke I didn't think you'd come" he smiled and replied "I cant live breath or be happy without you, I need you as much as I need oxygen without It I cant live and you're my oxygen, and one more question why aren't you mad at me?"

My smile grew bigger "I have you and I could never be mad at you"

He smiled. He smiled a smile I haven't seen in a long time. I was glad; Sasuke became his old self again. His same old hair style, his eyes, and everything else about him and he looked happier, I was happier now and glad I could spend this time with him, no matter how much money we have as long as we have each other forever that's all that matters, and I hope he always know I always will love him no matter what.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and there will definitely be more to come in the future and I hope you'll read and enjoy my other stories too.  
Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


End file.
